Keiji 7-nin
Details *'Title:' 刑事7人 *'Title (romaji):' Keiji 7-nin *'Also known as:' Seven Detectives *'Format:' Renzoku *'Genre:' Detective *'Broadcast network:' TV Asahi *'Air time:' Wednesday 21:00 Season 1 *'Episodes:' 9 *'Viewership ratings:' 9.5% *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Jul-15 to 2015-Sep-09 Synopsis Amagi Yu was working at the lost and found center of The Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department (MPD) when he was re-assigned to Division 12. Within the MPD, Division 12 is known as the dead-end to the career of all detectives. A place where no matter how glorious your past may have been, once you are sent there, you can forget about ever returning to the limelight again. However, the detectives in Division 12 are actually all excellent detectives, they just have their own idiosyncrasies and are tough to handle. Notwithstanding how their individual characters may clash with one another, they still work as a team to resolve all the tough cases assigned to them. -- by TV Asahi User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Higashiyama Noriyuki as Amagi Yu *Takashima Masahiro as Samura Kosuke *Kataoka Ainosuke as Yamashita Takumi *Suzuki Kosuke as Nagasawa Keita *Kurashina Kana as Mizuta Tamaki *Yoshida Kotaro as Katagiri Masatoshi *Kitaoji Kinya as Domoto Shuntaro Guests *Asaka Mayumi as Ando Saki (ep1) *Ishii Momoka as Ando Satoko (ep1) *Maeda Gin as Kaneko Masanobu (ep1) *Harihara Shigeru (針原滋) as Tsuchiya Tomio (ep1) *Mitani Etsuyo as Arimura Yoriko (ep1) *Tanaka Koji (田中耕二) as Hashimoto (ep1) *Marutaka Manami as Uchida Ryoko (ep1) *Kurokawa Rikiya (川口力哉) as Ejiri Takayuki (ep1) *Nishikibe Risa as Takada Manami (ep1) *Moriwaki Yuki (森脇由紀)as Nakajima Ayaka (ep1) *Kinoshita Takayuki (木下隆行) as Ayaka's husband (ep1) *Ishigami Hinano (石上ひなの) as Kojima Akiko (ep1) *Hamada Akira as Takada Koichiro (ep1) *Hamada Manabu as Takada's secretary (ep1) *Hashimoto Satoshi as Asaka Takahide (Assistant professor) (ep2) *Satsukawa Aimi as Koda Masami (Assistant professor) (ep2) *Oishi Goro as Kawamura Hidenori (Professor) (ep2) *Hotaru Yukijiro as Sakagami Water Workshop President (ep2) *Niiro Toshimasa (新納敏正) as Investor (ep2) *Iida Kisuke as Sasaoka Keisuke (ep3) *Oshima Satoko as Obata Akie (Yayoi's mother-in-law) (ep3) *Shoji Yusuke (少路勇介) as Nagai Hakase (ep3) *Odaka Anna as Obata Yayoi (ep3) *Ohmura Namihiko (大村波彦) as Ono Goro (ep3) *Tamura Yuri (田村友里) as Kono Rie (Sasaoka's ex-wife) (ep3) *Aoyagi Takaya (青柳尊哉) as Inoue Yoshiki (ep3) *Shimazu Kentaro (島津健太郎) as Masuda Kenichi (ep3) *Hirakawa Hiroaki (平川博晶) as Kawasaki Yoichi (ep3) *Ooba Mao (大庭舞桜) as Sasaoka Namiko (ep3) *Mashima Hidekazu as Takasugi Kengo (ep4) *Otsuka Chihiro as Takasugi Makoto (ep4) *Irie Masato as Soejima Shuichi (ep4) *Fuwa Mansaku as Naraoka (ep4) *Matsui Kimie as Kido Hiroko (ep4) *Hyuga Jyo as Kido Akinobu (ep4) *Tachibana Shinnosuke (橘進之助) as Kido Seizaburo (ep4) *Kuroiwa Tsukasa (黒岩司) as Shimokawa Minoru (ep4) *Nakamaru Yuichi as Maeda Naoki (ep5) **Hashizume Ryu (橋爪龍) as young Maeda Naoki (ep5) *Kuroda Fukumi as Maeda Kazumi (ep5) *Nishioka Hideki (西岡秀記) as Maeda Nobuo (ep5) *Achiwa Satomi as Nishioka Tamiyo (ep5) *Okouchi Hiroshi as Ohnuma Kazuki (ep5) *Uchida Momoka (内田もも香) as Haneda Miki (ep5) *Yamazaki Daisuke as Togashi (ep5) *Kawachi Hiroshi (河内浩) as Ishikawa Tsuyoshi (ep5) *Kaisaku Maho (櫂作真帆) as Nakamura (ep5) *Hasegawa Hatsunori as Kodo Hayato (ep6) *Kondo Koen as Nishizawa Junichi (ep6) *Koide Mika (小出ミカ) as Miwa Yuri (ep6) *Sugimoto Yumi as Tanaka Yuna (ep6) *Sakoda Takaya as Kamei (ep6) *Kanematsu Wakato (兼松若人) as Naruse Hiroyuki (ep6) *Nagisa Aki as Kodo Yumiko (ep6) *Emori Masaaki (江森正明) as Aragaki (ep6) *Kodo Airi (高堂愛理) as Ishishi Nozomi (ep6) *Ueda Aimi (上田愛美) as Nishizawa Ryoko (ep6) *Hirasawa Kokoro as Nishizawa Aina (ep6) *Denden as Kijima Yoshio (ep7) *Hasegawa Tomoharu as Mizoguchi Tomoya (ep7) *Kirishima Reika as Mizoguchi Yukie (ep7) *Suda Kunihiro (須田邦裕) as Inoue Mikio (ep7) *Takada Riho as Koishikawa Misa (ep7) *Kinoshita Ayumi as Tadokoro Mayumi (ep7) *Furugoori Masahiro (ふるごおり雅浩) as Koishikawa Hisashi (ep7) *Negishi Toshie as Ueyama Satoko (ep8) *Uchida Chika (内田慈) as Noguchi Ayumi (ep8) *Fujita Sokyu (藤田宗久) (ep8) *Hisamatsu Nobuyoshi (久松信美) as Kobayashi Takumi (ep8) *Haruki Misayo as Kobayashi Mana (ep8) *Watanabe Konomi as Kobayashi Natsumi (ep8) *Abe Ryohei as Asano Keiichi (ep8) *Yamagishi Mondo (山岸門人) as Robber (ep8) *Enomoto Yukiko (榎本有希子) as Yoshinaga Mikako (ep8) *Ono Takehiko as Yoshioka Sei (ep9) *Hayashi Yasufumi as Yoshioka Yasuo (ep9) **Yoshizawa Takasumi (吉澤天純) as young Yoshioka Yasuo (ep9) *Sato Yuki as Okuyama Eiji (ep9) *Shinsui Sancho (深水三章) as Kondo Daisuke (ep9) *Otaka Akira as Nitta Koji (ep9) *Matsumoto Wakana as Ono Shoko (ep9) *Kuroda Daisuke (黒田大輔) as Nakatsugawa (ep9) *Ishida Yoshihisa (石田佳央) as Komatsu (ep9) *Ebata Hidehisa (江端英久) as Nakano (ep9) *Meguri Hiroo (廻飛呂男) as Employee (ep9) *Mamoru Asana (護あさな) as Policewoman (ep9) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Oishi Tetsuya, Yatsu Hiroyuki, Mano Katsunari (真野勝成), Ito Yoko (伊藤洋子), Tokunaga Tomihiko (徳永富彦) *'General Producer:' Kuroda Tetsuya, Miwa Yumiko (三輪祐見子) *'Producer:' Yamakawa Hideki (山川秀樹), Wasano Kenichi (和佐野健一) *'Director:' Izaki Nobuaki (猪崎宣昭), Shinmura Ryoji (新村良二), Hasegawa Yasushi (長谷川康) *'Music:' Yoshikawa Kiyoshi (吉川清之) Season 2 *'Episodes:' 9 *'Viewership ratings:' 10.29% *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Jul-13 to 2016-Sep-14 Synopsis Called the “graveyard of detectives”, the Twelfth Section is ridiculed as the “banishment room where hardened detectives who cannot be fired are sent”. Amagi Yu’s transfer to the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department’s mobile investigation unit; Katagiri Masatoshi’s promotion from former section chief to head the Criminal Affairs Division; Yamashita Takumi’s move to the mysterious unit called the Future Crime Prediction Center, and forensic science professor Domoto Shuntaro’s appearance lead to changes in the environment. -- Jdrama Weblog Cast *Higashiyama Noriyuki as Amagi Yu *Takashima Masahiro as Samura Kosuke *Kataoka Ainosuke as Yamashita Takumi *Suzuki Kosuke as Nagasawa Keita *Kurashina Kana as Mizuta Tamaki *Tsukamoto Takashi as Aoyama Arata *Yoshida Kotaro as Katagiri Masatoshi *Kitaoji Kinya as Domoto Shuntaro *Takahashi Hitomi (ep6) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Mano Katsunari (真野勝成), Oishi Tetsuya, Morishita Tadashi (森下直) *'General Producer:' Uchiyama Satoko *'Producer:' Miwa Yumiko (三輪祐見子), Wasano Kenichi (和佐野健一) *'Director:' Hasegawa Yasushi (長谷川康), Oikawa Takuro (及川拓郎), Shinmura Ryoji (新村良二) *'Music:' Yoshikawa Kiyoshi (吉川清之) Season 3 *'Episodes:' 10 *'Viewership ratings:' 11.30% *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Jul-12 to 2017-Sep-13 Synopsis The fight for redevelopment rights intensifies in the run up to the 2020 Tokyo Olympics and the Rinkai area is on the way to becoming a new hotbed for crime. Amagi Yu and the team have to tackle extremely violent crimes which have become complex, multifaceted and global. A darkness lurking in the Rinkai area emerges as the strongest enemy of the seven detectives who step beyond the justice of their work and run out of control. In the process, their feelings, secrets and hidden sides are revealed. Each passing moment steadily sows distrust and conflict. The Rinkai area is also where Amagi Yu’s wife and daughter died in an accident 12 years ago, and a shocking truth comes to light. -- Jdrama Weblog Cast *Higashiyama Noriyuki as Amagi Yu *Takashima Masahiro as Samura Kosuke *Kataoka Ainosuke as Yamashita Takumi *Kurashina Kana as Mizuta Tamaki *Tsukamoto Takashi as Aoyama Arata *Yoshida Kotaro as Katagiri Masatoshi *Kitaoji Kinya as Domoto Shuntaro *Matsui Kimie (ep7) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Mano Katsunari (真野勝成) *'General Producer:' Uchiyama Satoko *'Producer:' Miwa Yumiko (三輪祐見子), Wasano Kenichi (和佐野健一), Imoto Ryusuke (井元隆佑) *'Director:' Oikawa Takuro (及川拓郎), Kanesaki Ryosuke (兼﨑涼介), Hasegawa Yasushi (長谷川康) *'Music:' Yoshikawa Kiyoshi (吉川清之) Season 4 *'Episodes:' 10 *'Viewership ratings:' 11.76% *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Jul-11 to 2018-Sep-12 Synopsis Amagi Yu and Katagiri Masatoshi have become subordinate and boss in the Criminal Documents Unit while Mizuta Tamaki and Aoyama Arata remain detectives in the Twelfth Section under the instructions of Katagiri. Together with professor of forensic medicine Domoto Shuntaro, veteran senior detective Ebisawa Yoshiki in the Twelfth Section and newbie Nonomura Takumi who is Amagi's subordinate, the seven of them take on old unsolved cases. -- Jdrama Weblog Cast *Higashiyama Noriyuki as Amagi Yu *Tanabe Seiichi *Kurashina Kana as Mizuta Tamaki *Shirasu Jin as Nonomura Takumi *Tsukamoto Takashi as Aoyama Arata *Yoshida Kotaro as Katagiri Masatoshi *Kitaoji Kinya as Domoto Shuntaro *Elen (ep5) Production Credits Season 5 *'Episodes:' 10 *'Viewership ratings:' 11.65% *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Jul-10 to 2019-Sep-18 External Links *Season 1 official site *Season 2 official site *Season 3 official site *Season 4 official site *Season 5 official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2015 Category:JDrama2016 Category:JDrama2017 Category:JDrama2018 Category:JDrama2019 Category:TV Asahi